Father Of Lights
Father Of Lights was said to be the Name of choice for both Benjamin Franklin and Zarathustra, so it has a long and proud history. It denotes God as the creator of Light (and subsequently Darkness as well). Invoking this Name will grant someone power over both Light and Darkness. http://namesforgod.net/father-of-lights/ http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Manipulation Ordo Acolytes: Acolytes exist as manifestations of God's sovereignty, both over the light and the dark side of all things. They have the powers of both light and darkness, as well as a knack for wisdom and philosophy which seems inherent to some degree in the character of all Luminarians. Historically, Luminarians are associated with the ancient religion of Zaroastrianism, which today is a dwindling Tribe. Many medieval and ancient tales of Adepts included accounts of these near-mythic figures. Sadly, the decline of their religion has drastically cut their numbers and today they posses a low profile among the Established Orders. Aspect of God: Master of Light and Darkness AKA: Luminarians. Acolyte Degrees Shades Light of Truth Facts: -Acolytes can generate light, or darkness, solidifying it into various shapes. -Use of these abilities have potent psychological effects, especially on those unfortunate enough to be attacked by them. -Can intensify or diminish sources of light, can radiate whole areas, can generate radioactive light as a weapon, can dazzle or mesmerize with a plethora of color. -Can reshape, move, or differentiate shadows, can make shadows come alive, can shape darkness into solid objects, can trap others in darkness, etc. -Can create solid objects of light or darkness, both tools, body armor, even primitive weapons. -Advanced Adepts of this Order can physically transform into beings of pure light or darkness (harmed only by the opposing element). -It's important whether an Acolyte is channeling primarily the Light or the Darkness, because objects made of darkness are easily broken by light, and vice versa. Another words, swords of light tend to dull and break when in near darkness, powers of light fade when cut off from all light, etc. -The Order of Acolytes' heyday was during the time of the Persian and Parthian empires. The Zoroastrian religion, which many believe produced the first Acolyte Adepts on earth, was the dominant religion for much of those two empires. The decline of Zoroastrianism following the rise of Islam has left the Acolytes a tiny little refuge Order which they continue to be even into modern times. The Abyss: The Abyss is some kind of universal place of darkness, a place of shadows and strange creatures and objects. Among the Orders, only the Acolytes seem capable of accessing it, even the renowned Watchmen seem unable to locate it? Whatever or wherever this Abyss is, mastering it grants incredible power. The Abyss is home to legions of shadow creatures of various sizes and strengths, creatures which can be commanded by Acolytes of sufficient Degree. There are also Holy Relics to be found here, Relics designed to manipulate light and darkness to perform their functions. Fall From Grace: Hundreds of years ago, the Order of Acolytes appears to have had a falling out with God over the subject of evil. Many of the most committed members of the Order openly questioned God's goodness in allowing evil to exist. This was during the later period of the Persian culture, a culture renowned for how many Acolytes it produced. When these same Acolytes found themselves unable to explain how God can be good and allow evil, especially great evil, they suffered collective Accedia. Today the Zoroastrian religion of ancient Persia is limited only to a few, and the Order of Acolytes is easily one of the smallest on record. Will the Acolytes rediscover their faith and drag themselves out of their malaise, or will they dwindle out and die, an Order lost to the sands of time. The Rom: The Gypsies, also known as the Rom, are an ethnic and cultural group whose origins lie in the mysterious East, specifically in Northern India. Culturally associated with Persia as well, the Rom's religious and cultural identities has had them associated with the Order of Acolytes since time immemorial. -http://the-gypsy-life.com/gypsy-history/ -http://www.religioustolerance.org/roma.htm -http://en.metapedia.org/wiki/Gypsies Category:God Category:Luminarian